Singing Ivories
by xxunowhoxx
Summary: One day while the Cullen's are out Bella plays Edward's piano, no one but Renee knows she a musical prodigy, but everyone is soon to find out. And with some surprise show-up and visitors, things are bound to get interesting. ADOPTED FROM DEEPCUTFIGHTER.
1. Chapter 1

SINGING IVORIES

This has been adopted from Deepcutfighter, so that means the first four chapters don't belong to me. I am not changing a thing.

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own anything to do with Twilight, I also do NOT own any of the songs, or the people that wrote and sing them!

I parked my truck and walked up to the Cullen's house, there was a note on the door.

_Dear Bella,_

_Sorry honey you will have to use your key, the family and I are out shopping for stuff that you will need since you're staying here for the week. Don't argue, we want you to stay with us and Charlie already knows, Alice called him about 5 minutes after you left your house. So just go right in and make yourself at home, well it pretty much is your home, there is some food in the kitchen and drinks for now, and we will have more later. Do whatever you want (with reason), watch TV, or anything, Jasper and Carlisle say you can go in there office's if you want a book so don't worry. That's about all we will be home soon, call us if you need anything._

_Love,_

_Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper._

After I read the note I took out my key -the one they _forced_ me to have- and opened the door. I walked in and decided to go to the kitchen and get a drink, I drank my coke and walked over to the living room where I sat down and turned on the TV. I watched it for about 10 minutes before I looked around the room and saw Edward's grand piano, I have never told _anyone_ that I play the piano and other instruments, of course Renee know but she's the only one, I have been playing for years now. But I haven't played for a few months now -I keep a keyboard in Charlie's room, but I only play it sometimes spur of the moment so Alice doesn't 'see'- I wonder If I'm still any good, I got up and walked over to the piano. I let my fingers run across the keys to feel the smooth ivory beneath my fingers, I tentivly pressed a key to experiment, as the note filled the air and my ears I sat down on the piano bench and placed my feet in the pedals and pressed a few more keys hearing the notes flood the air. I decided to see if I still remembered how to play, so I started to play a simple melody while pressing down on the pedals at the right time, I played a short song I knew a while ago. After that I wondered if I could play the song I had wrote with Edward as my inspiration. I started to press a variety of keys and pressed the pedals letting the melody I created fill my senses as I started to sing.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

As I played more and more, I let memories fill me, and I let go of the world around me only focusing on the sounds, beat and lyrics I was producing. I became completely obvilious to the cars coming up the drive way or the head lights shining threw the window.

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

I was so into the music and song that I didn't register the sound of the front door being unlocked or the sounds of footsteps entering the house. While playing this I got a tears in my eye's thinking of the time when Edward left me, I was so into the music I didn't hear the sounds of bags dropping or the number of gasps around the room.

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

The song was almost ending and I could feel the music, I was swaying.

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories_

As the music faded and my voice did as well I came out of my world as I heard a huge rounds of applause and gasp's, I turned around so fast I could have been a vampire. I looked to see all of the Cullen's staring at me in awe, and shock, I could feel the burning blush creeping up my neck across my cheeks, I was **sure** I could have passed as a tomato.

"Uhh...umm... How much did you g-guys hear?" I stuttered embarrassed that they heard me.

"Everything, love why didn't you tell me you play the piano?" Edward said as he walked over to me and wrapped his stone cold arms around me and kissed me face, a complete opposite to my red hot blush filled cheeks.

"Because I was embarrassed... I can't sing at all, and my playing sounds horrible compared to yours." I mumbled only to have them object.

"Bella, your voice s **not** bad, it is actually amazing. You have the voice of an angel, so pure, and smooth like honey." Edward said.

"Yeah, and Bella your playing could rival Edward's, you are far from sucking at the piano." Rosalie told me, I was still getting used to her being so nice to me.

"Bella, did you write and compose that song?" Jasper questioned, I think I turned a shade darker.

"Um, yeah. I know it's not very good..." I trailed off feeling more embarrassed, only to be filled with calm.

"Actually Bella, I was going to say that it was amazing and a beautiful piece. It's not bad at all." Jasper corrected me.

"Thank you." I said meekly

"Soooo... Bella you play the piano? Anything else? Do you have any more songs?" Emmett asked excited like a child on his birthday. I decided to tell them the truth since they knew this much already.

"Um... I also play violin, harp, and guitar. And yes, I have a book of songs I wrote, but they all suck!" I said, my words rushed and muffled because my face was buried in Edwards chest.

"You play piano, guitar and violin? That is quite remarkable Bella." Carlisle said beaming.

"Oh could you play for us?! Could you?!" Alice asked bouncing like a hyper pixie would, giving me the dreadful puppy dog eyes with the 'you-will-do-as-I-say' pout, and I knew I couldn't win.

"Fine, but I don't have a guitar, harp, or violin here." I said proud I beat them at _this_ game... only for them to rise again! Urgh why?!

"Oh no, don't worry Bella, Japer has a few guitars, he plays you know. Also, Esme has a violin and a harp from a auction, she got them because they were very beautiful. There in perfect condition, you have your songs right?" Damn Alice always somehow prepared, I just nodded. I always keep my songs with me just in case.

"Ok, I guess I'll play..." I mumbled and pulled away from Edwards's chest and walked to the living room where they were all seated. Alice, Esme and Jasper flew down the stair a few seconds later holding a beautiful violin, and harp with an amazing guitar.

"Which would you like me to play first?" I asked, since I was playing their instruments they should get to choose.

"Oh Bella a play a few songs on the guitar first and then a few from the violin, then the harp and after you can play more on the piano, or in whatever order!" The little black haired pixie exclaimed even more hyper, if that were even possible...

"Ok, this song is a little depressing but...um... uhh, yeah... I can't really explain it. Anyway, it's called Ironic."

_An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

I stared out soft, then I burst out at the chorus, again I was sucked in the world of music where the only things were me, the instruments, and the notes.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures_

_Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

I thought of the irony that this song was based on.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures_

I prepared myself for this verse, I had to play a little with my voice, not _change _it just stretch it per say.

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face_

_A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think..._

I smiled a little at that part, but I don't know why. I guess it was just the way things are just makes you think of how good your life is now, and how ironic everything seems a lot of the time.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures_

As the final verse of the song started I slowly came back to reality.

_Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out_

When I finished the last note I turned to see what everyone thought, their expressions mirrored each others. They all looked awed, but I didn't understand why, I wasn't that good. When they all came out of there dazzed-ness, they once again clapped and congratulated me.

"B-Bella, that was amazing!" Jasper said, I have never seen Jasper anything but calm, so this surprised me.

"He's right love, it was beautiful and you're breathtaking." Edward said as he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

"Yeah! Now Bella lets finish our little mini concert!" Alice yelled, as soon as she finished the doorbell rang, everyone including me looked confused, no one but me ever comes to the Cullen house. Esme just went to answer the door with Carlisle following.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Stanley, Mrs. Mallory, Jessica, Lauren, Michael, Tyler, Ben, Angela and Eric what are you all doing here?" Esme asked surprised and confused, we all looked at each other and then looked to Edward.

"I can't get anything specific, they're thoughts are all scattered or not on _topic_."Edward explained growling the last bit, their thoughts were probably inappropriate.

"Well the children were all bored, also Sarah and I **(A.N: I don't know Jessica's mom's name or Lauren's moms name, so i'm making them up.)** wanted to talk about decorating, since I'm redoing the main floor in my house. So we thought what better idea then to see the Cullen's, as the kids and play with yours and we can look at your house since your decorating skill is extravagant." Anna **(A.N: Lauren's mom's made up name.)** said while ogling Carlisle, I was repulsed and I think he was too. Mike, Ben, and etc were all just looking around, probably a bit intimidated or annoyed my Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. Mallory

"Oh well we were kind of spending some alone family time together, and doing something special." Esme explained trying to be polite, but she was obliviously a bit disturbed.

"But I see Isabella is here." Mrs. Stanley said with a bit of distaste, I guess that's another person that doesn't like me. I seen Carlisle stiffen and I wondered why.

"Yes we know that Mrs. Stanley, but Bella _is_ family in _every_ way but blood, I look at her as _my own_ daughter, and I _love_ her as one **too**." He said firmly, his words were so kind they brought a few tears to my eyes.

"Oh Bella you _**are**_ our family. Your Carlisle and Esme's daughter, Emmett and Jasper's little sister, Alice and Rose's best friend and _**my**_ angel." Edward explained and I just hugged him as tight as my human strength possibly could.

"Thank you. All of you thank you." I said sincerely looking at everyone of them, except for Carlisle and Esme who were at the door, they all gave me reassuring smiles.

"Please call me Sarah, and oh when did Isabella start being _'family'_, because technically she **isn't**, so if she's not related family than you cannot be having _alone_ family time, so it is _perfect_ timing for us to be here. Also whatever special thing you're doing we would love to see." Mrs. Stanley persisted, while explain she spat my name like it burnt her tongue, **wow** she _really_ doesn't like me. I could see Esme and Carlisle stiffen and they knew they were going to lose since they couldn't do anything without exposing their secret.

They just sighed, "Ok then, come one in and take a seat." Esme said leading them into the living room where we were. Esme sat on Carlisle's lap beside me and Edward who were on the couch, the new arrivals just sat everywhere, some even on the floor.

"So, what was so special?" Jessica asked, the first time anyone of them but Lauren or Jessica's mom spoke.

"Bella was playing and singing some music she wrote." Rosalie said glaring at them.

"Oh so know she plays and sings? What does she play and sing? Twinkle Twinkle." Laure sneered, while Jessica, and even Mrs. Stanley _and_ Mrs. Mallory snickered, the other kids just looked confused or bored while Ben and Angela were sending me apologetic looks, at least _some_ of them had class. The Cullen's had all stiffened and then had fury in their eyes, I could see Jasper trying to calm them but his own anger wasn't helping them.

"No, Bella has written her own songs, and there amazing!" Rosalie snapped cutting off Lauren, Jessica, Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. Mallory's snickers.

"Bella, why don't you continue?" Jasper asked trying to cut the anger and tension in the room, I didn't want to sing or play in front of them because I was embarrassed, but I could tell if I didn't things would get ugly. So I just sucked it up and said,

"S-Sure, this one is for Edward, It's called That's Where It Is." I said, and then I took a deep breath and began to play.

_In the circles I've been running,  
I've covered many miles,  
And I could search forever for what's right before my eyes,  
Just when I thought I'd found it,  
It was nothing like I'd planned,  
When I got my heart around it, it slipped right through my hands,  
Here with you I feel it,  
I close my eyes and see it,_

I closed my own eyes listing to the lyrics that were falling from my lips, while my hands worked over the guitar as it was almost seconds nature.

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is_

_When I'm crashing through the madness,  
Not sure who I'm supposed to be,  
When I'm caught up in the darkness,  
It's your hand that's leading me,  
You bring me back to solid ground,  
You lift me up right here, right now_

I was singing my heart out letting the music become me, forgetting the world around me, and all my embarrassment.

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is_

_It's a life time filled with tight embraces  
The biggest things in the smallest places,_

I smiled at those lyrics they were so cryptic or normal to everyone else but me or the Cullen's, they superhuman tight hugs that will last all eternity, and my finding and vampire family and falling in love with one, all in the little town called Forks.

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is_

As the lyrics changed but the melody remained the same, I sang a little softer.

_In the sweetest smile, on a night like this,  
And a tender touch, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up, and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is_

The end of the song finally came and I let the last note hum on the guitar and fall from my lips, I crashed back to reality, to see the happy and beaming faces of the Cullen's and my personal Greek God. Also the shocked expressions of Mike, and Tyler, the amazed faces of Ben and Angela, and lastly the bitter and jealous faces of Lauren, Jessica and their mothers.

"Beautiful simply beautiful." Edward whispered in my ear letting me feel his cold breath tickle my ear, as he kissed my cheek.

"That was ok, but a lot of people play the guitar, and your voice could use some work." Mrs. Mallory said as Mrs. Stanley, Jessica and Lauren nodded.

"Bella's voice is perfect it could rival that of an angel. Also oh really? Can either you or your daughters play the guitar?" Jasper snapped at them, they both looked shocked for a second before Mrs. Mallory regained her composure and opened her mouth again.

"No, neither can play the guitar. But who would waste their time learning the guitar when they could be doing something better like being with friends? Also playing the guitar is quite simple, I bet they could learn in a few weeks, any other instrument _would_ be hard." She said.

"Oh, I beg to differ... and Mrs. Mallory _**I**_ play the guitar." Jasper snapped as he looked at me.

"Great job, little **sis**." He praised, and emphasised the word 'sis'.

"Oh well you probably take it seriously, if you plan on a music career then it's not like that, and to be good enough like that would take time, if your just learning for the heck of it then it's simple and noting. And still any other instrument would be harder, if you played more than one that would be amazing." Anna tried to cover her mistake.

"But Jazz _does_ just play for fun; he doesn't plan on a music career." Alice said innocently, what a smart little pixie.

"O-O-Oh well, I still say to play more than one instrument would be hard, if you played more than one that would be amazing." Mrs. Stanley said trying to save her friend.

"Ah, but Bella does play more than one instrument." Carlisle said acting oblivious to the argument around him... he _**is**_ a great actor.

"Oh really now, what does she play the triangle and the tambourine?" Jessica said snidely.

"No, she plays the violin, harp, piano, and the guitar." Esme said beaming with pride, while everyone of them just looked blown away.

"Prove it." Lauren said directly at me.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! That means the songs or anything twilight related. Normally I would say I own the idea, but I can't even say that as I have adopted this story.

**EPOV**

We were in some food store shopping for my beautiful angel who was staying with us for the week. Ah an entire week to have Bella to myself no Charlie, or vile Mike Newton, I was walking around with Carlisle, Jasper and Emmet just looking at all the disgusting food that humans eat. The girls were all buying things and said 'We don't need you to annoy us.' or at least that what Rosalie said. I was brought out of my thought by hearing Emmett's voice.

"Eww, I can't believe people eat this stuff!" he said rather loud looking at the raw meat, it was disturbing looking and smelled awful of dead animal and old cold left over blood, it was repulsive.

"Emmett please keep your voice down, can't you be more quite like Jasper?" I asked while both Jasper and Emmett glared at me; Emmett didn't like being scolded, he really was like a giant 5 year old, And Jasper hated being called quiet and shy, he said he was just at a constant mellow except for when our emotion mess with him.

"I agree partly with Edward, Emmett can you please lower your voice" Carlisle asked in a firm voice that meant 'Emmett stop talking so loud, you could blow our cover'. Emmett knew not to argue so he just let it go, about 10 minutes later we were done and in our cars heading home. When we pulled up to the drive way we heard some music, Bella must be watching TV since her truck was in the driveway. We all got out of our cars and picked up a two bags each and headed for the house -all at vampire speed- the music got louder and more familiar, we all looked to each other but no one could place it. Esme unlocked the door and we walked in about two steps until we all froze, we dropped the bags and gasped. There at my piano playing like an expert, was my angel my Bella.

"Oh my goodness, Bella is amazing." Esme said breathless, while she continue to play.

"What song is this? It's so beautiful." Alice sighed dreamily, and everyone nodded their heads in agreement then she started to sing and that blew us away. Her voice rivalled that of an angel it was like honey, I was amazed, but why didn't Bella ever tell us or me that she played?

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

.Her voice was soft; she was the picture of perfection. Everyone was looking at her in awe and shock.

"Her voice is simply divine." Carlisle appraised his 'daughter', that's how he looked at Bella, like his own daughter same with Esme, who had nodded in agreement to his statement.

_Remember the good times that we had?  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smilin' in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

It looked like she was letting memories fill her, she was smiling. It looked like she didn't even notice us there; she was in her own world

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standin' on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

But I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories

I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to loose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night  
You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light

She was swaying to the music letting the sounds fill the air, I have never heard such a beautiful song, she beat everyone I once thought was amazing by a long shot.

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

And I will remember you  
Will you remember me?  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories  
Weep not for the memories

The song ended and we all gasped at how amazing it was then we all burst out and clapped. Our clapping seemed to bring her out of her world and she spun around so fast to face us. She looked utterly lost and embarrassed.

_'Edward her embarrassment is making even making me embarrassed.' _Jasper sent me his thought; well I guess that proves my suspicions. Bella then started blushing she was turning about 10 different lovely shades red.

"Uhh...umm... How much did you g-guys hear?" She stuttered in a quiet voice, although we heard.

"Everything, love why didn't you tell me you play the piano?" I said then I walked over to my Bella and wound my arms around her tightly, and kissed her warm cheek.

"Because I was embarrassed... I can't sing at all, and my playing sounds horrible compared to yours." Bella mumbled, this silly girl never gives herself credit, I was no objecting.

"Bella, your voice s not bad, it is actually amazing. You have the voice of an angel, so pure, and smooth like honey." I explained, my family also agreed with me and they proceeded to give her more compliments.

"Yeah, and Bella your playing could rival his, you are far from sucking at the piano." Rosalie told her, she looked a bit shocked, she was probably still getting used to Rose's softer side.

"Bella, did you write and compose that song?" Jasper questioned, Bella she turned a shade darker.

"Um, yeah. I know it's not very good..." She trailed off; I could feel Jasper sending out calm.

"Actually Bella, I was going to say that it was amazing and a beautiful piece. I is not bad at all." Jasper said to her amused with her rushed embarrassed answer.

"Thank you." Bella replied sincerely.

"Soooo... Bella so you play the piano? Do you have any more songs?" Emmett asked her excited; Bella looked like she was having an inner battle.

"Um... I also play violin, harp, and guitar. And yes, I have a book of songs I wrote, but they all suck!" She said the fastetes she could her word muffled as she buried her head in my chest, I was shocked she could do all that.

"You play piano, guitar and violin? That is quite remarkable Bella." Carlisle said beaming at her.

"Oh could you play for us?! Could you?!" Alice asked her bouncing like she was going shopping; she was giving Bella her puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Fine, but I don't have a guitar, harp, or violin here." Bella said happily like she won, only to have Alice and Esme burst her bubble.

"Oh no, don't worry Bella, Japer has a few guitars and Esme has a violin and a harp from a auction, she got them because they were very beautiful. There in perfect condition, you have your songs right?" Alice said please she won the battle.

"Ok, I guess I'll play..." Bella mumbled and pulling away from my chest as she walked to the living room where everyone was seated. Alice, Jasper and Esme flew down the stair a few seconds later holding a beautiful violin, amazing guitar and a lovely harp.

"Which would you like me to play first?" Bella asked.

"Oh Bell a play a few songs from the guitar first and then a few from the violin, and after you can play more on the piano!" Alice exclaimed even more hyper.

"Ok, this song is a little depressing but...um... I can't really explain it. It's called Ironic." She tried to explain she was so cute when she was embarrassed or nervous. I just gave her my crooked grin knowing that it calmed her down; she picked up the guitar and started to strum a beautiful melody.

_An old man turned ninety-eight  
He won the lottery and died the next day  
It's a black fly in your Chardonnay  
It's a death row pardon two minutes too late  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think_

She stared out her voice soft and angelic, and then she burst out, her voice filled with raw emotion singing. She once again looked lost in her own world.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures_

Mr. Play It Safe was afraid to fly  
He packed his suitcase and kissed his kids goodbye  
He waited his whole damn life to take that flight  
And as the plane crashed down he thought  
"Well isn't this nice..."  
And isn't it ironic... don't you think

She was so amazing, I still can't believe she could love me, how could this angel love a monster is beyond me. I looked over to see everyone, only to find them lost in her song.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures._

_Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
When you think everything's okay and everything's going right  
And life has a funny way of helping you out when  
You think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up  
In your face_

That part was so fantastic, she played a little with her voice and made it go so well, I seen everyone look awed at her.

_A traffic jam when you're already late  
A no-smoking sign on your cigarette break  
It's like ten thousand spoons when all you need is a knife  
It's meeting the man of my dreams  
And then meeting his beautiful wife  
And isn't it ironic...don't you think  
A little too ironic...and, yeah, I really do think..._

Bella smiled at this part, she must be thinking of something.

_It's like rain on your wedding day  
It's a free ride when you've already paid  
It's the good advice that you just didn't take  
Who would've thought... it figures_

She looked as if she was coming back to us from her own music world..

_Life has a funny way of sneaking up on you  
Life has a funny, funny way of helping you out  
Helping you out_

When Bella finished the last note we all looked shocked at her ability to play the guitar and her voice still so amazing we al congratulated her. Jasper was the most proud since he also plays guitar, he's the only on here that does, he loves it and now that Bella can talk an play with him about guitars he's as so happy.

"B-Bella, that was amazing!" Jasper said, he was excited I think that surprised Bella a little.

"He's right love, you're breathtaking." I said once again wrapping my arms around her and kissing her from my seat beside her on the couch.

"Yeah! Now Bella lets finish our little mini concert!" Alice yelled, as soon as she finished the doorbell rang, everyone including Bella and I looked confused no one ever came to our house but Bella, and she was here beside me. Esme just went to answer the door with Carlisle following.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Stanley, Mrs. Mallory, Jessica, Lauren, Michael, Tyler, Ben, Angela and Eric what are you all doing here?" Esme asked shocked and confused, we all looked shocked as well then everyone turned to me, I tried reading their minds but they were all scattered or disturbing making me want to rip Tyler's and Mike's throats out, how dare they think of _my _Bella like that?

"I can't get anything specific, they thoughts are all scattered or not on topic." I explained growling the last bit, their thoughts were making me want to kill, I could feel clam washing over to me and I nodded to Jasper in thanks.

"Well the children were all bored, and me and Sara had I wanted to talk about decorating, since I'm redoing the main floor in my house. So we thought what better idea then to see the Cullen's as the kids and play with yours and we can look at your house since your decorating skills are extravagant." Anna said while ogling Carlisle, by his thoughts he wasn't too comfortable. Mike, Ben, and etc were all just looking around, probably a bit intimidated or annoyed my Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. Mallory

"Oh well we were kind of spending some family together, and doing something special." Esme explained trying to be polite, her thoughts said other words.

"But I see Bella is here." Mrs. Stanley said her thoughts not to nice bout Bella I could feel a growl building up but I pushed it down. I watched as Carlisle stiffened and his mind went crazy defensive.

"Yes I know that, Mrs. Stanley, but Bella is family in every way but blood, I look at her as my own daughter, and I love her as one too." He said sternly angry at them for speaking that way, I looked at Bella to see tears in her eyes, I got worried then Jasper felt it and explained.

_'Edward, Bella is not sad about _their_ words, she is happy about Carlisle's.' _Jasper explained and I looked down to teary eyed girl in my arms and I hugged her.

"Oh Bella you are our family. Your Carlisle and Esme's daughter, Emmett and Jasper's little sister, Alice and Rose's best friend and my angel." I said to her, she hugged me as tight as she could.

"Thank you, all of you thank you." Bella said sincerely she looked so happy, I just kissed her and everyone just sent her smiled to prove what I said.

"Please call me Sarah, and oh when did Bella start being 'family', because techanly she isn't, so if she's not related family than you cannot be having alone family time so it is perfect timing for us to be here. Also whatever special thing you're doing we would love to see." Mrs. Stanley persisted, again she spat Bella's name, I could have snapped her neck. I could see Esme and Carlisle stiffen and they knew they were going to lose since they couldn't do anything without exposing our secret.

They just sighed, "Ok then, come one in and take a seat." Esme said leading them into the living room where we were, her thoughts were not happy while I just blocked out the others their annoying thoughts were too much. Esme sat on Carlisle's lap beside me and Bella, the other humans sat wherever.

"So, what was so special?" Jessica asked, her thoughts screaming at me, she was thinking ill about Bella and picturing me and her, if vampire could puke I would have already.

"Bella was playing and singing some music she wrote." Rosalie said glaring at them, she did not like any other humans than Bella and she made that clear.

"Oh so know she plays and sings? What does she play and sing? Twinkle Twinkle?" Lauren sneered, while Jessica, Mrs. Stanley and even Mrs. Mallory snickered. How rude could they get I could see Jasper struggling to calm everything and himself, he and Emmett were really protective about Bella, she was their younger sister. The other kids just looked confused or bored while Ben and Angela were sending us and Bella apologetic looks, she was a nice human and I could see the other's stiffened postures relax a bit around Angela and Ben they really were nice.

"No, Bella has written her own songs, and there amazing!" Rosalie snapped cutting off Lauren, Jessica, Mrs. Stanley and Mrs. Mallory's snickers, she did not like people 'bashing' her sister and best friend.

"Bella, why don't you continue?" Jasper still trying to diminish the anger and tension in the room. It seemed Bella didn't want to play, but then she still did.

"S-Sure, this one is for Edward, It's called That's Where It Is." Bella stuttered the she started to play, I was so happy to have a song from Bella; I was the happiest person alive right now.

_In the circles I've been running,  
I've covered many miles,  
And I could search forever for what's right before my eyes,  
Just when I thought I'd found it,  
It was nothing like I'd planned,  
When I got my heart around it, it slipped right through my hands,  
Here with you I feel it,  
I close my eyes and see it,_

Bella closed her eyes. I was so excited about this I just stared at her, watching my perfect angel, just waiting for her wings to sprout from her back.

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is_

The chorus made me smile at how true it was, especially consider our species problem, I just smiled even more if that was even possible.

_When I'm crashing through the madness,  
Not sure who I'm supposed to be,  
When I'm caught up in the darkness,  
It's your hand that's leading me,  
You bring me back to solid ground,  
You lift me up right here, right now_

She was singing her heart out. I could see my family beaming and Alice, Rose and Esme looked like they could cry, while Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmet looked so proud.

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is_

It's a life time filled with tight embraces  
The biggest things in the smallest places,

Bella smiled, and I did as well as the rest of my family. We understood the cryptic message in those simple lyrics, how everything was so true.

_In a midnight talk, in a morning kiss,  
When I'm in your arms, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is_

_In the sweetest smile, on a night like this,  
And a tender touch, that's where it is,  
When we're tangled up, and can't resist,  
When we feel that rush, that's where it is,  
That's where it is_

When she finished I hugged her and gave her the most passionate kiss I can give without losing control. Also there were the shocked expressions of Mike, and Tyler, the amazed faces of Ben and Angela, and lastly the bitter jealous faces of Lauren, Jessica and their mothers, and by their minds they _were _jealous.

"Beautiful simply beautiful." I whispered in her ear and kissed her cheek.

"That was ok, a lot of people play the guitar, and your voice could use some work." Mrs. Mallory said as Mrs. Stanley, Jessica and Lauren nodded.

"Bella's vice is perfect it could rival that of an angel. Also oh really, can either you or your daughters play the guitar?" Jasper snapped at them, they both looked shocked for a second, before Mrs. Mallory regained her composure and opened her mouth again. But what shocked her was that Jasper is always calm plus I know that in all the time we've been here, they have never seen Jasper anything but calm and the Cullen's never stuck up for anyone but themselves.

"No, neither can play the guitar. But who would waste time learning a guitar when they could be doing something like being with friends? Also playing the guitar is quite simple, I bet they could learn in a few weeks, any other instrument would be hard." Mrs. Mallory said her thoughts vicious.

"Oh, I beg to differ, and Mrs. Mallory I play the guitar." Jasper snapped as he turned to look at Bella.

"Great job, little sis." He praised, I saw her face light up and I thanked my brother.

"Oh well you probably took it seriously, if you plan on a music career then it's not like that, and to be good enough like that would take time, if your just learning for the heck of it then it's simple. And still any other instrument would be harder, if you played more than one that would be amazing." Anna tried to cover her mistake, her mind in a frenzy for disrespecting Jasper Hale the 'hot doctor's' son as she put it..

"But Jazz does just play for fun; he doesn't plan on a music career." Alice said innocently, what a smart little sister, I saw her lips twitch fighting a smile too fast for human eyes..

"O-O-Oh well, I still say to play more than one instrument would be hard, if you played more than one that would be amazing." Mrs. Stanley said trying to save her friend.

"Ah, but Bella does play more than one instrument." Carlisle said acting oblivious to the argument around him, he didn't like their presents either so he wanted to make them uncomfortable.

"Oh really now, what does she play the triangle and the tambourine?" Jessica said snidely, and again my family I glowered at her.

"No, she plays the violin, harp, piano, and the guitar." Esme said beaming with pride at her daughter; I was also proud as was the rest of the family, while every one of them just looked blown away.

"Prove it." Lauren said bitterly at Bella.


	3. Chapter 3

CHPATER 3

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! That means the songs or anything twilight related. Normally I would say I own the idea, but I can't even say that as I have adopted this story.

**BPOV**

I just shrugged, all of a sudden feeling confident, I looked at Jasper who just winked at me, and I sighed, leave it to them to do _anything _to make me feel better, even screwing with my emotions against my will.

"Alright, you guys heard me play the guitar what next?" I asked **only looking **at the Cullen's.

"Ooo, Bella play the piano!" Edward said, I have never seen him this excited; I just giggled at the sight and moved to the piano bench.

"Alright then, this one is called My Immortal." I said cracking my knuckles and fingers getting ready to play, as soon as I pressed the first note my hands took over like a calling.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone_

I was falling into the music, I remember writing this song. I had written the first verse back when Edward left, Then I remembered back in Phoenix when I was back in my band, yeah I _did _say band, I used to be the lead singer for my friends and my band called Hollow Legacy. I finished this song only a few months ago, I had forgotten about it and I rather liked the first verse, so while everyone was hunting I completed it.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase_

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I was swaying to the rhythm feeling the vibrations from the keys, as if guiding me along.

_You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me_

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

The song was coming to a close as all songs do; I readied myself for the last chorus

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me_

As the music faded the applause started from everyone except . . . you guessed it, Lauren, Jessica and their mothers. They just refused to believe I could do something other than fall I guess, It was about 6:00 and I was a bit hungry but really thirsty from all that singing. I think Carlisle noticed, because he said,

"Oh, Bella sweetheart go to the kitchen and get anything you want, you may also if you want." He told me, and gestured to the others who shook their heads; I on the other hand smiled and thanked him, then Jasper interrupted.

"Yeah, you must be starved and quite thirsty; I don't want you hungry so go eat ok." Jasper playfully ordered and I turned to him and saluted.

"Yes Sir." I said, only to see all the Cullen's laugh, the others giggled because it looked funny in general, but I knew about his past so anything military is quite comical sometimes. Then suddenly Mrs. Stanley and everyone decided to leave . . . so they did.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out an apple and a bottle of water, I ate quietly, while having Edward watch me as usual. He was now staring at the apple in horror and disgust; I had to laugh at his expression.

"Edward the apple will not kill you and it taste really good to me." I said through my fit of giggles, he just smiled his crooked smile I love and said,

"Yes, it may not _hurt_ me, I just can't see that-that thing tasting good, and having to get rid of it later is certainly not fun." He said then everyone walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Bella that was unbelievable!" Emmett said, almost as hyper as Alice.

"Oh well thank you so much, it means a lot." I said sincerely while taking a big drink of my water.

"Oh and it's kind of late so tomorrow you will play more songs on the harp and the violin!" Alice exclaimed bouncing in place.

"You know Bella you should be in a band." Emmett said and I just looked down, I could feel my cheeks aflame once again, and everyone gasped.

"You were in a band?!" Rosalie asked.

"Yeah, it was called Hollow Legacy, I was the lead singer and I also played the guitar, and my other instruments whenever necessary." I mumbled looking at my apple.

"That is SOOOO cool!!" Emmett shouted and Alice squealed.

"Love that _is_ quite an accomplishment." Edward said holding me to his chest.

"Hey Bells, do you want to sleepover?" Rose asked like Alice bouncing in place.

"Uh sure...?" I said jus relishing in Edward's embrace.

"Good!" Alice and Rose chirped skipping off probably to go call Charlie and dazzle him over the phone, which _is_ possible! I learnt the hard way. . .

"He said ok!" Rose said in a sing-song voice. I just nodded, I felt rather tired.

"Love why don't you sleep now, you're tired." My Adonis told me.

"Ok. . ." He picked me up and walked me out of the kitchen to the stairs, I heard a loud chorus of 'Good night Bella/Bells/Little Human' the last one from Emmett. I just said,

"Goodnight my lovely vampires." I said at normal volume knowing they could hear me, my thoughts were confirmed when I heard laughter and I felt Edward chuckling, I just smiled. We made it up to his room in no time flat; I changed into my PJ's and jumped into Edward's lush bed, where he held me.

"Sleep tight love." His velvet voice rang through my ears.

"Night, my perfect vampire." I slurred through my sleep; I could feel the vibrations of his silent laughing through the bed, as he hummed my lullaby. I was asleep in a minute.


	4. Chapter 4

**Singing Ivories Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything! That means the songs or anything twilight related. Normally I would say I own the idea, but I can't even say that as I have adopted this story.

**BELLA POV**

It was about 8:00 am when I woke up, I stretched and rolled over realizing Edward was not beside me,_ 'He's downstairs' _I thought as I got up. As soon as my feet hit the floor I was in Edward's arms, vampire hearing must be awesome!

"Morning love." Edward kissed me but pulled way all to soon, I sighed I knew we wouldn't go any further.

"_Love_, you _know _I can't." He realized what my sigh had been for.

"I _know _Edward... It's just _hard_... For the both of us, just for somewhat _different _reasons." My throat was dry and itchy from sleep so I turned to Edward.

"Edward I need my human moment." He nodded and released me from his icy impenetrable arms.

I walked to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and then washed my face, as for my hair I just ran a brush through it and pulled it back in a very quick messy bun. I kept my PJ's on since well... Why not? Edward was not in his room when I came out so I just headed downstairs and soon enough I could hear the noise my, as Edward and the rest of the Cullen's insisted they were, _"Vampy Family"_. I smiled and walked into the kitchen where everyone was, kind of a weird place to be if you don't eat, though. Esme and Carlisle were cooking while Jasper and Emmett were arguing, Edward and Rose were engaged in conversation while Alice was bouncing back and forth setting the table... For one. _Me_.

"Hello and good morning." I chirped and soon enough Alice was squeezing me, painfully tight.

"Alice, Alice, Alice... I can't feel my legs..." She immediately let me go.

"Oops! I'm soooo sorry Bella really I am, I just forget you're so fragile! I'm sorry!" I smiled at her.

"It's okay Alice, I understand." I walked over and greeted everyone else before I sat down where Esme placed the breakfast she made for me on the plate Alice had set out. She made me the most amazing pancakes, ever.

"Esme these are amazing!" She smiled and they all sat at the table, we talked and they watched me eat.

"... You know... This _does _taste good to me... But with you guys making those faces you'd think I was eating something like raw meat..." They laughed and I continued to eat.

Once I had finished they insisted on not letting me do the dishes, instead Alice rushed me up to the shower, I showered and when I came out Alice and Rose had set up and entire makeup and hair studio... This was going to be a while.

About an hour and a half later I was pronounced done. When I was able to look at myself in the mirror I was stunned, I was sure the girl in the mirror was not me. I had on a very sexy royal blue A-Line halter dress with keyhole slit, it ended a few inches above my knees and actually looked amazing on me, for my safety I was wearing silver flats, I had a long necklace on the pendant hung and ended up right in the centre of the keyhole slit and funny enough, it was a key. On my right hand I had a silver and blue bangle and my ears were adorned with simple silver hoops. My hair was left down but curled, my make up was just amazing, it wasn't anything heavy like those dark black and deep purple Smokey eyes everyone is wearing since on my extraordinarily pale skin it would look more like I was punched in the eye.

I felt so different since this time I looked like I could actually be worthy of Edward, of course though Alice and Rose still looked a million times better.

"Thank you so much guys, I look... _Amazing_!" They squealed and ushered me downstairs which was so much easier in flats then if Alice had tried me in heels.

When I got to the bottom and walked to the living room and Edward saw me he gasped and in a second flat, if not less, I was on the couch and on his lap as he hugged me close.

"Bella love you look simply amazing!" I felt the blush rise to my face and Edward's chilled hands touch my cheeks, he smiled my favourite crooked smile and whispered,

"You know I adore that blush... It really just complements your devastating beauty Bella." My cheeks grew even hotter. Just then a nimble little nymph like girl named Alice danced her way into the living room.

"Mrs Stanley and Mrs. Mallory and all the kids from yesterday will be here in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1." On the dot the doorbell rang and Esme went to answer it.

"Hello Sarah..." Esme greeted her, though you could tell she was not to please to have them here. They made up some excuse about leaving something in the house so they all walked and gasped when they saw me. Angela and Ben complimented me while Tyler, Eric and Mike all winked or said some stupid pick up line which earned them a quiet growl from Edward and a word or two from Jasper and Emmett. Lauren, Jessica and their mother just said some snide comment under their breath thought it was heard, all the Cullen's glared but I begged them to let it go, all in a whisper of course.

"Sarah why are you here again?" Esme asked a little less polite than before.

"Well Bella's _moving _music drove us here again." You could hear the sarcasm in her voice; my thoughts were just that she was here to see if I could play what they said I could, and to see if she could embarrass me.

"I'm sure Bella wasn't planning on playing anything today. We were all just going to have a nice family day." Anna scoffed and smirked.

"Then again, why is _Bella _here if you're having _family _day?" Carlisle didn't look to pleased.

"Bella is here because she _is _family, and we are having a family day, without _Bella _our family is not _complete_." Lauren and Jessica didn't look happy... Actually they were full out glaring at me.

"I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind playing." It wasn't a question; it was a statement, as they all walked in the house. Angela passed me and whispered,

"I'm sorry they dragged me along, literally. Ben and I tried to stop them but... You know what they're like. I'm sorry Bella." I nodded and smiled at her and she smiled back. Ben smiled and I mouthed 'Hi' to him and he nodded.

"Bella if you're going to play please play the Violin?" I grinned and nodded at Esme.

"Okay..." Alice got up and was back in a flash, but a human kind of flash since humans that weren't just me were there. She was back with a beautiful violin. I admired the workmanship of the instrument. I knew exactly what to play.

"I originally wrote the music first and I had written the music for Rose since she inspired me, in a way. It's not based off you, just something I thought I could be able to match up in aspects. I later added the lyrics; they just came from some other inspiration." I smiled and Esme and Rose grinned like no tomorrow, their white teeth shining brightly.

"I called this song, _The Voice_." I picked up the violin and placed it in the playing position and started to play, letting my hand and fingers work to produce melodies.

_I hear your voice on the wind  
And I hear you call out my name_

The music was very light, and balanced out with my singing; this song was slow and required a higher voice.

_"Listen, my child," you say to me  
"I am the voice of your history  
Be not afraid, come follow me  
Answer my call, and I'll set you free"_

My playing got louder in that short break as my notes carried.

_I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice, I will remain_

I am the voice in the fields when the summer's gone  
The dance of the leaves when the autumn winds blow  
Ne'er do I sleep thoughout all the cold winter long  
I am the force that in springtime will grow

Now was time for the songs bigger violin solo, I started to play swaying and moving around in a skipping fairy like dance, this music always relaxed me.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
Filled with my sorrow and blood in my fields  
I am the voice of the future, bring me your peace  
Bring me your peace, and my wounds, they will heal_

I am the voice in the wind and the pouring rain  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice that always is calling you  
I am the voice

This part was more _epic_, it was nearing the end.

_I am the voice of the past that will always be  
I am the voice of your hunger and pain  
I am the voice of the future  
I am the voice, I am the voice  
I am the voice, I am the voice_

The song ended with me holding the last note for a while and a violin solo end.

All around me were claps, like last time the Mallory's and Stanley's did not clap as they looked unaphazed. Rose got up and gave me a very tight hug.

"Rose" -cough- "can't breathe" -cough- "lungs collapsing!" She let go and scratched the back of her head as a sheepish looks crossed her face.

"Oops sorry Bells, forgot how fra- how you are." She corrected herself before she said anything that could potentially expose their secret.

"But thank you so much Bella, that song was just perfect, I loved it!" I smiled and was happy she really enjoyed it.

"BELLA!!!" Alice hugged me next she was more careful, probably because she remembers what she could do to me after what happen with Rose. "You have to play another song... PLEASE?!?" I sighed and nodded.

"Okay, but Alice... _Please _I needed that ear..." She just winked and bounced back to Jasper's side.

"Alright then... This one is called _Dark Blue_." I went and dug out my book, the last song had been really knew so I remembered the song perfectly but I have written so many songs I needed my book, I finally found the song so I picked up the violin again and started to play.

_I'm tired from exploring you  
I'm sorry you've had some scary days  
I'm lucky, they had me on a leash  
Exposing, sometimes you frighten me_

I remembered writing this song, I had been in Ripley's living room while he worked on the lyrics to another song. Ripley had been one of my best buds and my one of my band mates, he played base.

_And it's too bad you're so sad  
I wish you could have had what I had_

I'm loathing most of your history  
Hesitation, but then you siphon me  
Your potential, well I'll indulge in that  
Violent timing explains the aftermath

And it's too bad you're so sad  
I wish you could have had what I had  
And it's so sad it's too bad  
Maybe I can make you feel better  
Oh maybe I'm supposed to make you feel better

This song had so much feeling, I don't know why but I had always loved to play this song.

_I want to comfort you_

Unlike you I had it easy  
You're dark blue Stained from previous days

And you're so sad  
It's too bad  
I wish you could have had what I had  
And it's too bad you're so sad  
Maybe I can make you feel better

I'm sorry

As I finished I placed the violin down and stretched out my fingers laughing at the sound of thunder as they all clapped, _again _the Mallory's and Stanley's did not clap. I don't think they ever would. I needed a drink but I would play one more song first since I really wanted Esme to hear it.

"I'm so happy you guys liked it," I was becoming more confident playing around them, but I think Jasper was helping a bit too. "This song I wrote for Esme." She gasped and looked so happy; like she just found out she was the reason for the sun.

"Esme, I wrote this for you. You inspired me so much I was able to compose this music. You are like my mother and I love you so much, there isn't much I can give or do for you so I wrote you a song. I named it _The Butterfly_, it's strictly music as I have not added lyrics." She clasped he hands together and sat beside Carlisle who just stared at me in what looked like amazement.

I started to play the music; it started out slower and softer, like a lullaby. I swayed to the music as I let the sounds fill me I looked at Esme and smiled as I continued to play and move around. About a minute and 20 seconds in the music slowed down like it was about to end but then a few seconds later it started up again faster with like a fiddle like playing style. I started to walk around the room playing and dancing laughing lightly carefree and dancing. The music continued to pick up pace and by this time I could feel the wear in my arms but I loved to play. There was a slight pause then I jumped back faster and more powerful the end was coming and the song got faster and more wild as I danced and moved faster. And as soon as it started it ended, the end was a drastic final note then stop, and it didn't carry out.

The song had been written almost like her life: soft and peaceful, her human years, the slow down and slight pause, the loss of her child. Then when it sped up, it was the change and as it continued to speed up in a lighter faster way, it showed her vampire years. Like meeting the love of her existence, gaining her children. It continued to speed up as her life did until now, more children and adventure, letting a human in and the sudden end was because she was not finished her existence yet, as she never would be.

As soon as I had put the violin down I was encased in her cold hard arms yet warm motherly embrace. Each of the Cullen's hugged me, along with Angela and Ben and congratulated me on 'How-amazing-I-was'.

"Thank you all so much, um but I'm going to get a drink, okay?" I asked.

"Of course dear, you don't have to ask. Don't be silly." Carlisle smiled while he spoke and I grinned back and moved to their enormous kitchen. Edward came up behind me as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my cheek.

"Love, I have absolutely no words to describe anything right now. You truly are a heaven sent from angel. "He thought he was a monster not a person again. "How could I have gotten someone like you." I sighed.

"I think the same thing, how I, a simple human, "My voice dropped to barely a whisper. "Plain girl could have gotten _you_, an amazing, talented, beautiful," again my voice was going to drop. "Vampire, everyday" I finished in a whisper.

I walked to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and drank it as their phone rang, Edward picked it up.

"Hello?" He waited as the person spoke, he looked confused, then he looked like he had been answered, but then he looked confused and slightly angry again.

"Okay, one moment." He looked at me.

"Someone named _Vallissa_. She said she called your house and Charlie gave her this number to call." I knew my eyes would have been the size of plates as I took the phone from him.

"Liss?!?" I asked in all excitement.

"ISA!!!" Her loud voice, not unrecognizable, screamed into my ear. She had been one of my best friends in Phoenix and like a sister... Also I don't think I mentioned she was one of the guitarists in our old band.

"I don't have much time on this dumb payphone but guess what?!?" She didn't give me time to answer. "We're coming to... FORKS! WOOT! Okay Bye now, talk to ya later girl!" She gave me no time to say anything as she hung up the phone.

I just stood there happy, excited, and slightly angry, as I had no way of calling them back. They were coming to visit.... Then I thought, _'Oh damn... This is going to be an issue-filled and hectic time...'_


	5. AN

**Hey,**

**As many of you know I have adopted this story from Deepcutfighter. I am going to try and update this as soon as possible, the next chapter should be up soon, as I don't start college till next Thursday which gives me time to update all four of my twilight stories. I am also asking all you readers, what songs you would like to in this story. If you PM me with the name of the song along with the artist/band, I will find a way to add it to the story, if I can't find the lyrics I will let you know, just in case you can find it, as well as to confirm I have find the right lyrics. Also if anyone has any ideas they want in this please let me know as I want to keep everyone happy.**

**That's about all, except that this A/N will be replaced with chapter five.**

**Thank you.**

**Earth-fairy2006**


End file.
